1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to animal care products. More specifically, it pertains to means for containing litter for small animals while in use, and for enabling the sanitary disposal of litter following use. More specifically, it pertains to a combination of a collapsible frame, a disposable or permanent litter box, and a disposable trash bag to provide multiple advantages to the animal and its caregiver.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,567 issued to Roth discloses a flexible bag surrounding a cat litter containment structure, and includes a skeletal frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,593 to Vito shows a frame structure whose configuration is variable from flat to a rectangular polyhedron, as in the subject invention.
Frame structures are also shown in Fields U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,774, and Brown U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,605.
Wolak U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,748 shows enclosure by a flexible bag with an interior supporting structure made of rigid walls.
Improvements over the prior art reside in the collapsible and reusable features, simplicity of structure and use, compatibility with disposable trash bags of the conventional art, and many other features which will become evident with detailed disclosure that follows.